Weekly Sets
Weekly Sets were introduced in version 1.0.7, rewarding players with Stamps and Potions for collecting a defined set of frogs. Sets were released every week on Wednesday night (Thursday morning) at midnight EST (U.S. Eastern time); it requires an Internet connection to recieve the new set. Unlike when completing Awards, completing a Weekly Set does not require all frogs to be in the same Habitat. Also, the frogs will not be removed from your possession when the Weekly Set is redeemed, unlike frog requests. The ability to complete past Weekly Sets was added in Version 1.2. However, you must view the sets in reverse chronological order. When you get a new set, you will always be offered the most recent set that you have not yet redeemed. It is not clear if players can cycle through the sets, because the sets are still not all loading with iOS. New Weekly Sets were discontinued starting after the first week of 2014, but instead will be offered in reverse chronological order from older sets. If the frogs required are higher than a player's level, the best way to obtain them is by placing a request on the Frog Requests Forum. Please note that while you can receive frogs above your level through the mail, you cannot breed them until you are also at the frog's level. If need more than one of the same kind of frog, and it is above your level, you can get more by purchasing clones from the Froggydex (but it is an expensive way to get the frogs you need/want). A less expensive way to get "clones" is to catalog the frog and purchase the frog from there. If you have transferred your game from one device to another, you first have to complete the Strawberries set (#20, 2011) in order to continue with all the other sets. You can browse to the older sets by using the "Get New Set" button, until you have reached the oldest of the sets. (careful, it's an endless loop!^^) After finishing one set you will get the next "up to date" set, as they are numbered on this page. - January, 2020. Version 3.0.8 - New Weekly Sets are available, starting with 2 sets for week 51 and 52, 2019 and 1 set for week 1, 2020. '2020 Sets' '2019 Sets' '2014 Sets' | 29 stamps 29 potions | | 32 |- |2 | The Final Set! (yes, really the last one - goo.gl/JVwtAu ) |Purple Viola Fortuno, Golden Aurum Emblema, Green Folium Hennae, Blue Callaina Tessera, Red Tingo Gemma, Royal Floris Arcus | 27 stamps 27 potions | | 32 |- | 1 | Happy 2014 | 2x Black (Aurum, Callaina, Floris) Frondis; Black Albeo Janus | 30 Stamps 30 Potions | | 29 |} '2013 Sets' '2012 Sets' '2011 Sets' '2010 Sets' '"2001" Sets' "Strawberries" was originally a glitched duplicate set 20 for 2011 (in addition to the ordinary "Neon Insero" set for that week). Apparently, this set was backdated to 2001 sometime around the release of 3.0.8 in January 2020, presumably to resolve the glitchy behaviour of having two sets for the same week. Category:Gameplay